


[podfic] the ghosts' guide to haunting etiquette

by steepedinwords



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Luke's Love Language is Acts of Service, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Washing Dishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steepedinwords/pseuds/steepedinwords
Summary: A podfic of hi_hello_hey_there's fic "the ghosts' guide to haunting etiquette.""I did the dishes!"
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] the ghosts' guide to haunting etiquette

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the ghosts' guide to haunting etiquette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093694) by [hi_hello_hey_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_hello_hey_there/pseuds/hi_hello_hey_there). 



> Thank you to hi_hello_hey_there for recording permission!
> 
> Music is "Carousel" by Tony Temp.

Length: 6:51

Listen on SoundCloud here:

[steepedinwords](https://soundcloud.com/user-870785358) · [the ghosts' guide to haunting etiquette](https://soundcloud.com/user-870785358/the-ghosts-guide-to-haunting-etiquette)


End file.
